1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, and particularly to a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers are increasingly used by people. Ordinarily, a bottom of the notebook computers and a keyboard area of the notebook computers are level. It is uncomfortable for operators to use a keyboard which is level.